


The Final Goodbye

by lumos_flies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding, Choking, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Snuff, Unhappy Ending, face fucking, kylo is a mean man, violent kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_flies/pseuds/lumos_flies
Summary: Kylo Ren comes to your quarters to say goodbye, one last time.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	The Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does not contain a happy ending, please heed the tags and read at your own risk. I might have over tagged it, but I wanted to be safe rather than sorry.

It was raining on Starkiller base. It wasn’t often that it rained; the cold planet-ship usually received snow or an occasional ice storm. The storm outside matched the one stirring within your chest--the thunder and lightning felt like your own emotions brought into nature. As if you had personally moved the heavens under your own command. You knew, logically, that it was simply the tumultuous nature of living on a gutted out planet, transformed into something it was never meant to be. 

The thunder rolled loudly outside, and you simply rolled over in bed. It had been two weeks now since he had visited you. For two weeks your bed had been empty on the other half, the sheets a cold reminder of the person who had simply vanished from your life. A brief farewell to end your illicit affair, and now there was a gap in your life. 

It was always meant to be something quick--two people using the other to fulfill their baser needs. And it was nothing more than that when it began. You’d meet in little used corridors, in supply closets, anywhere that you could have a few moments alone. Slowly your tryst had moved into personal quarters, and conversation had blossomed beyond when you would see him next. The intensity of his lovemaking had carried over into all aspects of his life--including a possessive streak that you should have seen coming. 

Before you even realized it, you were suddenly his, though you were never sure if it was as a companion or as a play thing. Constantly at his beck and call, indulging your own desires, receiving pleasure at his hands. In the midst of everything it had been a relief, a respite, a reminder that you both were still human at the end of it all. You had let yourself get lost in the belief that what you had could be enough. 

The very nature of who he was meant you were always the distraction, however, and it was a part you apparently played all too well. If he was your master, then Snoke was his. And now was not the time for anybody to be distracted, not even you, one of the smallest cogs in the machine. Without any discussion, things had shifted down to how they had been before, and then less, until you were forced to question if it had even happened at all. 

And now the storm outside reminded you of how alone you were in your room--you felt as if you could not survive this storm, after the one growing inside you had burst. Two weeks of nothing, not even a spare glance, as if you were not standing in front of him with a report. As if you were nothing to him at all anymore. With a word from someone you had never met, your world had been thrown into upheaval, your reality fractured. 

There was a knocking at your door now, loud and insistent. You knew you should get up and answer it, but failed to see the point of it. It wasn’t him, and therefore was not worth your time. If it was a stormtrooper coming to take you away, and force you into being reprimanded for your suddenly below average work, then they could open the door themselves. It was your little free time, and it was yours to wallow in. 

The knocking stopped, gone as if you had imagined it, and maybe you had. Your whole world seemed ephemeral now; the anchor point you’d once clung to washed away, leaving you adrift in a sea of your own emotions. 

Your door began to slide open, and you welcomed the intrusion now. The stormtroopers would take you away, Hux would yell at you, and perhaps you would be sent away from this place. You didn’t even bother to uncurl yourself from the tightly wound ball that you were, deciding that it would be too much effort.

“Finally come to take me away?” you asked, your voice cracking from misuse, your throat dry and scratchy. “About time Hux realized what I was doing.” There was no reply to your inquiry, but the person in your room came closer, the heavy footsteps bringing you closer to the end of your stint on this base. 

You could feel the other person stop next to your bed, and their gaze drag over you despite not being able to see them. The silence drug on and you began to feel uncomfortable-- what was this trooper playing at? You were already miserable, what was the point of them dragging it out? With a soft sigh you unfolded your body, ignoring the pain in your muscles as they resisted the movement. You moved onto your back to look up at the trooper, only to see him looming over you instead. 

“Kylo?” Now you were quite sure that you were seeing things--there was no way Kylo Ren was standing above you, with his mask off no less. Your mind had finally snapped, and allowed you to encase yourself in your deepest desire, a retreat into things that were no longer real. “It’s nice to see you.”

“What are you doing?” His question was nearly a statement, in the low way he growled it. It was just as you remembered, reverberating through your head, shaking down to your bones. “What is wrong with you?” His voice dripped with disgust, just as it had last time you had seen him on the bridge when you’d had to turn your head away to keep from crying at the sight of him. 

“I’m wallowing, supreme leader,” you replied with a snort and a roll of your eyes. This imaginary Kylo would have to deal with it--there was no reason to be polite to someone who wasn’t there. “If you have a problem with how I spend my free time, then you are more than welcome to leave.”

A muscle in Kylo’s jaw twitched as his teeth clenched. His eyes were darkened, an emotion burning in them that you couldn’t quite place--it almost looked like he was angry with you, but there was no reason for him to be angry. He was a figment of your imagination; why did he have to be angry even in your thoughts?

“You’re pretty when you smile, you know,” you mused, tilting your head as you looked back at him. Even angry he was beautiful, with plush lips that were begging for you to bite. You wondered if he would taste the same in your dreams; he certainly smelled the same. His scent surrounded you, making your head swim. Every part of him was as intense as the rest. 

Kylo was still, almost a statue as you propped yourself up, moving onto your knees and pressing yourself in close to him. This imaginary Kylo was indulgent, his clothing soft under your cheek. You sighed happily and wrapped your arms around him, as if you were trying to mold yourself to him. You could hear a low rumble in his chest, as if he were purring. 

“Why didn’t we do this when you were real?” you asked as your eyes drifted shut. “Where were you always rushing off to? To Snoke?” It felt nice to finally ask, something you hadn’t been able to do before. Even if there would be no reply, it eased a bit of the tension inside your chest. Perhaps you would sleep through the night for the first time in a while.

His breathing stopped for a moment, and you could feel him tense in your arms. He began to move away from you, and you relented instead of holding on tighter. It was time to return to your reality, back to the waiting for some nameless stormtrooper to take you away to your upcoming bleak fate. 

Once you had pulled back just enough Kylo’s hand came up, almost as if to cradle your face. You tilted your head up, welcoming his touch one last time, and his hand wrapped delicately around your throat instead. His grip tightened, ever so slightly, and then suddenly you were flat on your back on your bed, his hand now a vice. 

Your hands flew up to try to get his hand to loosen itself, but you were powerless against him. The pressure remained constant as he leaned down closer to you, his hair brushing your face, as he stopped right next to your ear.

“Does this feel real to you?” he whispered, his breath hot against your ear, and it was all you could manage to nod that you had heard him. His hand pressed harder--as if that were possible--your throat clenched painfully. Spots started to appear in your eyes as your head swam from the lack of oxygen, and your lungs began to burn. 

“Yes, Kylo,” you managed to rasp out, giving up the little oxygen left in your lungs. Your answer seemed to please him though, and his hand left your throat not a moment too soon. You inhaled deeply, trying to reclaim some air for yourself, and rubbed at your now-sore throat. Your imagination was either greatly improved or Kylo Ren was really in your room now. 

“I can feel your doubt, even now,” hee mused, his voice still low, and his arms now caging you in on your bed. “Must I prove to you how real this is?” You shuddered in his arms, unsure of what to say next. Embarrassment bloomed in your cheeks, thinking of the things you’d just said to him. Part of you wanted to beg him to prove that he was real, but a small shadow of doubt crept into your mind--was this just some game for him? Was he simply here to satiate himself and then move on to the next conquest? 

“No,” you insisted, though your voice was weak, barely more than his own whispers, “I don’t care if you’re real or not.” The certainty of it wavered, even as you spoke. You could see him smirking in the dim light of the storms. 

“I think you do care,” he replied, his voice ghosting over you as he moved his lips down your neck. Your head moved without thinking, leaning over to give him more access as you always had. “I think you care a lot.”

“And what would you know about caring?” you whispered back harshly, finally thinking to jerk your head and neck away from him. You tried to wiggle your body down to duck under his arm and free yourself, but his hand came up to grip your jaw, forcing you to look him in the eye. 

“Let me show you,” he replied before he attacked. 

He moved faster than a man his size should be able to. You found yourself suddenly pinned down to the bed, his body pressing down completely against yours. His legs were on either side of yours, his arms holding yours down. Everywhere you looked, there was another part of him; you could hardly breathe in without tasting him on your tongue. The very essence of him overwhelmed you. 

Before you could register any complaint, his mouth was on yours, taking advantage of your slightly open lips to press his tongue in as well. You moan as his tongue caressed yours, distracted enough that he was able to rip your shirt open down the front. Kylo gave you no time to think, his lips leaving your mouth to kiss at your neck. The moment was almost sweet until he bit down--hard--without warning, pulling a howl from you. 

One hand came up to smother your mouth, just barely allowing you to breathe, as he repeated the bite on the other side, sucking the skin into his mouth to leave a bruise. His mouth dropped lower, now making its way down to your chest. He stopped at your sternum to leave another mark, though this time without a bite. His hands left where they were on your body, but the pressure from them remained, the Force keeping you down as he took in his own pleasure. 

He brought his hands up to cup your breasts, pushing them together as much as they could, to be able to swipe his tongue over your nipples in one movement. You could feel your nipples getting hard as he did. You wanted to tangle your fingers in his hair, move his mouth to the exact spot you wanted, but he didn’t let you. He simply squeezed his hands hard, the pain of your flesh being forced away from where it naturally sat conflicting with the pleasure he was giving you. 

“Stop squirming,” he hissed, but relented and took your right nipple fully into his mouth. He stopped forcing your chest together to commit himself to the very important task of rolling your nipple around in his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth. He drew the bud up, worrying it between his teeth, until you were sure that you were bleeding. He repeated the actions to your other nipple, and when you looked down, you could see a smattering of bruises all over yourself and bright spots of red. 

The Force held you down completely now, your arms above your head, and your legs spread just wide enough for him to sit in between them. Kylo pulled back, and tilted his head, looking at you as if he were admiring a work of art. He pinched your sore nipples, rubbing the blood that he had drawn from you around on them, and you could see how he relished it when your moan hinted at the pain you were feeling. 

Your heart rate spiked when he unhooked his lightsaber from his side, but instead of setting it down, he turned it on. You struggled as much as you could against the Force holding you down, but there was nothing you could do but watch in terror as he lowered the blade down to your core. 

You could feel the heat emanating from it, and, shamefully, a surge of lust went through you, making your cunt clench around nothing. It was almost unbearable as he pushed the blade up ever so slightly, burning away your clothes just enough to expose you to him. Maybe you were burning alive from the inside, and this was all a dream. Perhaps Kylo had come to kill you, and this was his final send off. 

You managed to keep eye contact with him as he switched the blade off, finally setting the lightsaber aside. Despite the conflicting fear and lust raging inside of you, you managed to keep a neutral face when he reached his hand down to between your legs. His fingers gathered up the slick that had collected there, and Kylo held his fingers up to his eyes, examining them. 

“You’re getting off on this, little slut,” he murmured before licking his fingers clean. Using the wetness from his mouth he slid two fingers into you, completely in with one swift movement. Your hips tried to move with his fingers, but the Force was holding you down there as well. You knew there would be bruises. His fingers moved in and out of you at a leisurely pace as he began to speak.

“Do you think you are important to me?” he nearly cooed at you, a mockery of any softness he had shown you before. His fingers twisted inside you, pressing up against a spot that had you seeing stars. “Did you think I loved you?” Tears pricked at your eyes as you tried to contain your moans. You bit your lip so hard the metallic taste of blood invaded your mouth and shook your head no at him. You knew that he knew you were lying--you had let yourself believe that you could have a small piece of him, an unused corner of his heart just for you. 

“Do you think I want you for anything but this?” he asked, tilting his head at you. His thumb came up to rub at your clit, edging you closer to an orgasm slowly but surely. “Do you think you’re anything but a hole for me to fuck?”

Just as you were ready to cum, his hand left you, leaving you cold and wanting. You whined without thinking, a needy noise low in your throat, and Kylo laughed at you. He pulled away further now, pushing himself off the bed so you could watch as he slowly stripped, leaving himself naked in front of you. His cock jutted up towards his stomach, red and weeping. It seemed impossible, but it looked bigger than you remembered.

With a leisurely flick of his wrist you were moving, coming down to settle on the edge of the bed in front of him, sitting, eye level with his cock. 

“Maybe if you show me how good your little mouth is, I’ll let you cum,” he said, and released his Force hold on you. As much as a part of your brain was screaming at you that this was wrong, that you should send him away, your hands still came up to grip at his cock, running over it softly. You leaned forward to lick the pre-cum from it, and above you, Kylo hissed out his pleasure. You took his head into your mouth, running your tongue around it, and his hands came up to tangle in your hair, pushing you forward. The unshed tears from before now fell from your eyes as he forced you to take in as much of his cock as possible, holding you there until you began to breathe from your nose. 

“That’s it,” he groaned from above you, using you for his own pleasure, forcing your mouth to work its way up and down his cock. You could feel bile rising in the back of your throat, and tried to swallow it back down. If Kylo noticed, he didn’t care; you could see his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he fucked your face. His mouth was open, small gasps coming out when he hit the back of your throat. 

“Use your hands,” he growled, and your hands resumed their position on his cock, gathering spit from the rest. You used your hands to work on the length you couldn’t reach, barely able to get one hand wrapped around him. You continued like this, concentrating on doing anything that would make him moan again before he pushed you away, seemingly pleased with you. 

“Spread your legs,” he said, and it was a demand, not a request. You moved back on the bed, lying down in the middle of it, and spread your legs diligently. You were trapped under his gaze, nothing but prey for him to devour. 

He took his time now, settling in between your legs, his eyes dragging down your body, leveling them at your exposed cunt. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of sex between the two of you. You could have sworn he was almost getting high off of it. Once again he was on top of you, and surrounding you completely. His skin was hot against yours, fanning the flames growing deep within you.

He used his hand to reach down and line himself up against your opening, barely pushing the tip in just enough so it caught before holding himself there. You tried to clench around him, to entice him to push all the way into you, but he slowly pushed himself, watching your face as you felt every vein and ridge. Soon, he was buried inside you, all the way to the root, and you felt like you were being split open. He paused once he was all the way in as well, letting you feel the stretch in your cunt. It bordered on painful, but you moved your hips anyways, trying to get him to move. 

And move Kylo did. 

He pulled himself almost all the way back out before slamming into you again, continuing at a brutal pace. You could do nothing but hold onto the bed and writhe underneath him. His hips hit yours at an almost painful angle, but he showed no signs of pain or discomfort, though a soft sheen of sweat had broken out. One hand came up to grab your leg and hoist it over his hip, pushing himself even further into you. 

“Kylo,” you moaned out, trying to reach for him with a hand, but he used the Force to swat you away, your hand hitting the bed with a small thump. His face twisted up into a snarl. 

“You don’t get to touch me unless I tell you to,” he growled down to you, once again pinning you to the bed with the Force. His free hand came up to hold you down by the throat, the pressure not enough to choke you, but merely to remind you of your place. You groan, unable to do anything but be used as a hole for him to fuck. 

His pace slowed, but his thrusts became harsher, meant to bruise you from the inside out. His hips snapped into you, his face contorted with what looked like rage. This wasn't the gentle send off some small part of you had hoped it would be--no, Kylo seemed to be channeling every ounce of his anger into you. You were merely a vessel to take whatever he deemed you worthy of. 

It was all you had ever been for him, you realized in the part of your mind that wasn’t consumed in a haze of lust. Everything was in your own mind: a fantasy you had let yourself believe until it was your reality. You meant nothing to Kylo, and this was his way of reminding you. It didn’t matter to him that you were heartbroken over him, only that you were willing to offer yourself up for his pleasure. 

His hips snapped into you with a particularly rough thrust, drawing you back into the moment with him. 

“Look at me,” he demanded, and what else could you do but obey? You met his eyes, seeing nothing but the fury that lay behind them. You were close, and he knew it, the little moans you gave out coming higher and faster. 

You felt something rub at your clit, Kylo using the Force to rub a circle harshly around it, forcing you into an orgasm. The fire inside of you reached an inferno, and you were sure you were burning alive now. His hips faltered for just a moment as your cunt contracted around him, like you were trying to milk him into cumming. 

But he didn’t stop there. 

“Do it again,” he whispered, and you shook your head. Your cunt was already so sensitive, you felt like you might die if you came again. Every thrust of his hips sent a shock wave of pleasure through you. “Do it again, cum for me again.”

He didn’t slow down, and neither did the Force rubbing at your clit. You could feel yourself careening towards a second orgasm already, your body his to command in all ways. 

You screamed as your second orgasm crashed into you, and your eyes shut. It felt like you lost control of your body, straining against the invisible bonds that held you down. You became untethered from the real world, floating in a sea of pleasure, waiting to come crashing back down. 

Kylo’s hips stuttered once more, and he pushed himself as far into you as he could go, leaning down to bite harshly at one of the bruises he left on your neck as he came into you. He held himself there, making sure you felt how his cock pulsed inside of you as he emptied himself. The Force finally released you, but you still made no move to reach up to him. You knew as soon as you opened your eyes, as soon as you touched him, that the moment would be over. He would be out of your grasp, again, and the cycle will start anew.

“This is the last time, Kylo,” you told him, your voice hoarse and raspy from all the screaming. You told him this every time, and every time you meant it until he came to your room again. But something about this time felt different--this was the end for you both. You could feel him moving away from you already, and you let out a sigh. Telling him was easier this time around. 

“You’re so right,” he replied, and the heartbreak washed over you, only for a moment, before a pain exploded inside you. 

You opened your eyes to see Kylo’s lightsaber, red and angry, thrust into your stomach, through your left side. You couldn’t scream now, the pain blinding you and consuming you. There was nothing in the world comparable to this--the pain of dying this way, and the pain of seeing Kylo do it. Your mind struggled to make sense of what was happening when you looked back up into his eyes.

There was nothing in them now-no rage, no fury, not a hint of emotion left inside of them. He stared down at you, watching your gasp for air as his cum leaked out of you. You were finally able to reach for him, one shaking hand on his face. Memories flashed through your mind, wondering how you could have missed this coming towards you. 

This is what you get, Kylo’s voice whispered to you, though his lips never moved. His voice reverberated inside your head, one last way of truly claiming you. You knew it was true--this was what you got for getting involved with him. There was no other way for you to end besides at his hand. Your mouth dropped open, though you weren’t sure if there was air left in you to argue. 

You felt a single tear run down the side of your face as the pain overtook you. Your vision began to tunnel, narrowing down on Kylo more and more. One last breath as you exhaled. 

Until it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I wrote a snuff fic? I meant to write a one shot based on the song Illicit Affairs, whoops.


End file.
